the dream
by dramione3hw7fan
Summary: Ron does something unspeakable to Hermione, will Draco find out who did it?
1. Chapter 1

**The dream**

_She was at the burrow and Ron was on top of her. "No, get off me. I.. don't... want." He put a body bind curse on her and started to take her clothes off until Harry came in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER YOU SICK FREAK, GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" He grabbed Ron by the back of his shirt and pulled him off of the bed. "It's her fault she seduced me, she wanted it and she knows it!" He struggled to get out of Harry's grip but he only gripped harder. "Let go of me you fuckwit!" Harry pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and punched him as hard as he could. "What the Fuck was that for she wants it." Hermione's blood started to boil with anger and she wanted to hex Ron with every spell she could think of. The only problem was that she couldn't move. Harry noticed that and he took the curse off of her. "Tell me did you want Ron to do this to you?" She stood up shaking with anger tears streaming down her face. "NO I DIDNT WANT HIM TO DO THIS TO ME HE MADE ME, HE FORCED ME TO, HE'S A LYING BASTERD!" Her knees finally gave out and she fell to the ground then she said in a shaky voice "Lets all agree not to tell anyone about this." Harry hesitated and than nodded._

She woke up in her common room that she had to share with Draco. He was sitting on the couch beside her looking serious. "Hermione, you were talking in your sleep." He said in his cold voice. she looked in his gray eyes and couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. "Is there anything that you should tell me?" He said but this time his voice sounded just as serious as he looked and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Who did it?" he was more demanding her to answer him than asking. she tried to think of an excuse to get as far away from him as she could because she really didn't want to answer. She agreed not to tell anyone and she new if she did it would ruin her. especially if it was Malfoy. "since when did you care _Draco?"_ she sneered, "Since when did you call me by my first name _Hermione?" _She sighed and when she couldn't find an excuse to leave she finally said, "I cant answer you." And with that he got up and said in his most serious voice yet. "Fine don't tell me right now, but I wont give up until I get an answer." And then he disappeared through the portrait whole.

**To Be Continued **


	2. Chapter 2

After lying on the couch thinking of what just happened between her and Draco, Hermione decided to get up. She wished to the gods that Malfoy wasn't in the same classes with her but she knew that it was no use so she was going to have to deal with him. Dam he was hot, his eyes were beautiful, his hair was soft, his body was fit and she thought the way that he looks at her was sexy. Wait this is Malfoy she's talking about, he is the enemy, he is disrespectful and he calls her a mudblood every time he gets the chance. Except this morning, he actually acted like he cared about her. But no she won't let herself think like this. She has other things to think about like her transfiguration essay that was due tomorrow.

Once she was ready to go to potions she set off to look for Harry. Once she found him though he was, like always, with Ron. "Hay 'mione come on we're going to be late! " Harry called to her. "No I think I will walk myself this time," she called back, then she started running. She went into the bathroom and started crying. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. She gasped when she saw those beautiful gray-blue eyes. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest as he stroked her hair. "Hermione, please tell me what happened that day and why you are crying." He said, except his voice was soft and gentle this time and he didn't have a sneer when he said it. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, her face tearstained and she looked kind of broken and helpless. Then she said in a shaky voice, "Ron, it was him he raped me this summer, I couldn't help it I asked him to get off and to stop, but he wouldn't he put a body bind curse on me."

And with that he was off, running at top speed to try to find Ron, but when he found him he was already filing into the class with the others. He thought it was best to go find Hermione and bring her to class so he left. When he got back to her she was still crying into her knees, and when he touched her she cried even harder. "Come on we have to get to class I'll take you there with me." She looked up at him once more and then said in a weak voice, " no I think that I will just go back to our common room and get some rest." He helped her up and then said, "Ok, but I am going to stay with you." And then they went to their common room together.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were back at their common room Draco helped her into her room. He went to her dresser and got out some pajamas, and then he started to undress her. Once she was undressed he took in the sight of her body wanting it so bad but decided against it. She needed rest, so he started putting on her pants, but then she stopped him. He looked at her curiously, then stood up and said, "Not write now, you need rest, get dressed." He was about to leave until she said in a soft voice, "You said you would stay with me remember?" He turned around and said, "You need to get dressed and I will stay with you until you fall asleep."

_She was reading a book at the burrow, she saw a long shadow and looked up. "Oh, hay Ron how can I help you." He didn't answer, she was starting to worry. Then he walked up to her and started kissing her, she pushed him away and hollered, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He was starting to get mad he wanted her and he was going to get her even if he had to use force. "So, you aren't going to play nice, well then I won't either," He sneered. She was getting really scared now, she tried to run to the door but he was too quick. "Don't try yelling either, I put a silencing charm on the door so it will be no use." He picked her up and threw her on the bed, and began kissing her she pushed him off again. He was boiling with anger now and wasn't going to give up so easily, he pulled her back to the bed again and started kissing her even more. She was kicking and screaming but no one was coming._

"Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONEEEEE!" Draco yelled. She woke up and was sweating and breathing very fast and heavy. "Were you dreaming about it again?" She nodded and started to cry again and Draco comforted her by lying in the bed with her and holding tight in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke up really early the next morning wrapped around Hermione. It seemed that he fell asleep while trying to comfort her. However he didn't go back to sleep because he wanted to get revenge on what Ron did to her. So he made sure to get out of bed carefully so he wouldn't wake Hermione up. She needed her sleep. Once he was ready, he went to the great hall wishing to the gods that Ron wasn't there yet. He wanted time to plan his revenge out. But thankfully no one was there he didn't realize how early it was, the sun was only just coming up. So he sat there, racking his brains, trying hard to think of some evil genius plan that will put the little bastard in his right mind. How dare he rape her? How dare he cause her so much pain that it haunts her in her dreams? But that wasn't going to be a problem anymore, not after he was done with him anyway.

After a while he noticed people start to come in. And he wondered if his friends were going to be coming anytime soon. Then it hit him. He could have pansy seduce Ron and bring him to the Slytherin common room, and then he can body bind him just like he did her. But what he will do after would be completely different and more painful that what he did to Hermione. It will haunt his dreams too and then he will see how she feels, except of course more painful. And he will make sure that he will never do that to her again. He will also have Blaize help too, because you can never have enough help when it comes to revenge. Even if it was for that laze, perverted, fuckwit Ron. He still needed all the help that he could get. But what will he have Blaize do? Of course he could be the one causing the pain and he can do the threats, when it comes to Draco it is very easy to get the point across the fuckwits mind. As long as his lame _boyfriend _scar head isn't there to stick up for him. But if he was there he would be getting the punishments too, just being near him makes him want to cause that so called '_chosen one_' as much pain as possible. So he better just stay his little gay self out of it.

And then Blaize and pansy walked in and it was time.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco walked up to his friends and said, "Pansy, for once in my brilliant, sexy life, I need your help." She almost squealed in pleasure and then said, "What can I do to help you." He rolled his eyes and then continued, "I need you to seduce Ron and bring him into the Slytherin common room." Her overjoyed face suddenly turned into an ugly and stubborn face until he said quietly, "Don't worry you don't have to shag him just bring him to the common room and make him think that you are going to." Then he turned to blaize and said, "I need your help as well, you said you are good at the cruciatis curse right?" blaize nodded and said with a smirk," What did he do for you to go to that level of pain?" He hesitated, because he knew that they would never help if it helped Hermione and then finally said, "You shall find that out later." And with that he left to check on Hermione.

When he got to the portrait he said, "Blast ended screwts," and walked in the common room that they shared and up to her room. When he opened the door she wasn't there. He tried to think of where she was and then decided to go to the lake.

She was doing her transfiguration essay that was due next period when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw those beautiful gray blue eyes and it made a shiver go down her spine. She was thinking about it again. His soft hair, his eyes, his fit body and, oh he was so sexy. She just wanted to stay with him and stare at his beauty, but then she snapped out of it when he said, "How are you feeling." She wanted to say '_turned on_' but decided against it and just said, "Fine." Then he sat down next to her and she blushed. He must have noticed because he scooted even closer and said, "I love you." And at that she turned around and kissed him, he hesitated a little but then parted his lips to allow entrance and their tongues started to do some kind of battle or dance. Until she broke it off and said in a weak and shy voice, "Oh my gods I am so sorry-" But he cut her off and kissed her again their tongues doing another battle but this time he broke it off and said, "Let's go to our common room and continue there.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Draco and Hermione were back in their common room Draco put her down on the couch, and started to undress her. But then, to his surprise, she stopped him. He looked up at her and she was crying again. He didn't know what he did to make her cry, shit she was typically asking for it last night. Then he finally asked, "what's wrong now, why are you crying, did I do something, should I stop?" She just looked at him for a few minutes and then said, "No I'm being stupid I should just go lay down." and with that she went up to her room, locked the door and put a silencing charm on it. And started to cry her eyes out.

'_Why am I crying' _she thought to herself

'_I wanted to do this, why did I have to just leave him there wondering what he did while I just sit around on my arse crying. I guess I am a stupid mudblood.__'_

_Draco sat there for a while wishing that he could have her to himself, because he loved that mudblood and he hated anyone that hurt her. Then he remembered the plan, and he set off for the Slytherin common room._

_And when he got there he sat down on his favorite couch in front of the fire place and waited thinking of what they would be doing if she hadn't run off__._

_ 'Stupid mudblood having emotional breakdowns right before we shag. Not any more I am going to make sure of that.' _


	7. Chapter 7

It was lunch in the great hall, and Ron saw that Pansy was walking towards him looking kind of, sexy and hot and beautiful. He couldn't help but notice that her boobs grew since the last time he saw her and she was wearing makeup and her hair looked soft and smooth. She sat next to him and said in his ear,

"Come with me and we can have some fun." She nibbled at his ear and he groaned with pleasure.

Then he asked in a hushed, low voice, "Where will you take me?"

Then she answered in the same hushed voice, "You'll see." She grabbed his wrist and guided him out of the great hall, too the dungeons, and into the Slytherin common room, where blaize and Draco were patiently waiting. He saw the looks on their faces and tried to run to the door, but then Draco yelled, "Petrificus Totalus," and he froze and fell to the floor. Then he heard blaize yell, "Crucio!" and he felt like there were hot knives being driven through him. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but he couldn't, he couldn't even move at all. Then Blaize lifted the curse and he saw Malfoy closing in on him until he was right in his face.

"I know what you did to Hermione, and If you ever do that again I will make sure that you are punished."

'_So this is what all of this is about.' _He thought.

"And if you ever tell _anyone _about what happened here tonight then I will make sure you get the same punishment again."

And with that he lifted the body bind curse and Ron ran out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was in the common room when Draco walked in, "I'm sorry I walked out on you earlier." She said. "It's fine, I understand, maybe we can try again another time. "Like now." She said back with a smirk.

He didn't have to be asked twice, he walked over to her and took her shirt off, then her pants, then her bra, then her under wear. And she took his clothes off. And then they started kissing and she opened her mouth for entrance and their tongues started to do a battle again. Then he started kissing her neck, and then down her chest and then he started sucking on her nipples and she arched her back in pleasure, asking for more. They both moaned and called out each others names. And then she said, "Please Draco." And with that he positioned himself above her and dove in. he could feel his cock inside her and he said, "Such a tight little cunt." And she arched her back and moaned in pleasure, and they started calling out each others names again. And he shifted his hips to explore new areas in her with his cock. And then they fell asleep.

They woke up in time for dinner and got dressed. They walked to the great hall and she sat with Harry, making sure to sit on the other side of harry so she didn't have to be near Ron. He was very quiet for some reason but she wasn't worried about him anymore, not after what happened at the burrow. She kept glancing over at the Slytherin table and caught Malfoy staring at her. And she smiled at him and turned back to her food, and once the food vanished, she got up and set off for the common room. Draco followed her and they walked together.

And he knew at that moment that he was going to marry her some day and they would live together forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco and Hermione were on the train together on their way to platform 9 ¾ ready to start their Christmas Holiday. "Hermione if you were going to marry someone who would it be?" Draco asked her. "I would marry someone who cares about me and loves me and will stay with me for the rest of my life and build a family with me." She said. And then the train slowed to a stop and they went their separate ways to greet their familys.

Draco was at Malfoy manner, and was thinking about how to approach his family about wanting to marry Hermione not knowing what their reactions would be. Once he finally decided he went to find them in the sitting room and said, "mom, dad, I want to talk to you about something serious." They hesitated wondering what it was he wanted to talk to them about and then Draco broke the silence by continuing, "I want to marry someone." They looked at each other in shock then Narcissa said with a smile, " well who is this girl you are planning on marrying?" he hesitated wondering how they would take this then said, "I want to marry Hermione Granger." They jumped up from their seats from shock and then Lucius hollered, "THE MUDBLOOD!" But then Narcissa said in a warning voice to Lucius, "No matter how much I disagree about this choice that my son has made but this is his to decide and I don't think he appreciates you calling her a mudblood." After that Lucius seemed to calm down a little and then agreed that it was his choice to make and decided that he wasn't going to get in the way of it. Then he said, "Ok, if you insist on marrying her then how can I help." Once Draco heard that he was relieved and then said, "you can help my pick out the ring." Lucius nodded and then sat back down and said, "When shall we go." And Draco replied, "As soon as possible." And then they were done.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco and his father Lucius were at a jewelry shop looking for the perfect ring for his proposal. "How about this one?" His father asked. "No to plain." Draco said. "what about that one?" Lucius asked. "No too bulky. Then he found one the diamond wasn't too big, too small, or too plain, it was perfect. "This one, I want this one, its perfect!" He said happily, pleased with himself for picking out the best one in the shop. "Yes I guess it is perfect isn't it." So he bought the ring and they set off back to Malfoy manner. "How are the plans coming mom." He asked her, she looked around with a smile on her face and said, "Wonderful, I have a list of all of her friends to invite." She showed him the list and he read out loud:

"Nevill Longbottom, luna luvgood, harry potter, ginny weasly, goerge weasly, Fred weasly, Molly Weasly, Arthur Weasly, Bill Weasly, Charlie Weasly, lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Lupin, Mad Eye, Serious, Kingsley, Tonks, Sameus Finnigan, Patil sisters, Fluer, dobby, Kreacher, Dumbledor, McGonagall."

I also have a list of your friends to invite:

"Blaize, Crabb, Goyle, pansy, narcissa, Lucius, Ect."

And I have a list of people not to invite:

"Lockhart, Ron Weasly, Snape, Ect."

"Ok thanks mom I don't need to see any more I have other things to do." Draco said with a smile, he couldn't believe he was marrying Hermione Granger, he was so happy. So his mom said with just as big of a smile, "I have the dress already." He was confused; he never saw her leave to buy one. "Come with me." She took him to her room, opened the closet, and pulled out the most beautiful wedding dress he has ever seen. "It was mine when I married Lucius." She said, and she gave it to him, "Now I can pass it on to your wife and she can pass it on to your children." She said. He nodded and took the dress and hugged his mom, "Thank you mom." And he knew that now was the time to ask the love of his life to marry him.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco's father connected Hermione's house to the floo network. So at 2:00 that afternoon Draco flooed into her house. Her mom was in the living room when green flames erupted and Draco fell to the ground out of their fireplace. She screamed and jumped up from her seat. Her husband ran into the living room and said, "What's wrong honey." She pointed at Draco now standing just outside of the fire place and he screamed too. Hermione came in and said, "What's wrong, what happened, are you ok." But then she saw Draco standing there and then understood. "Mom, that's Draco, no worries he's one of my friends at school."

'_One of her friends, shit I shagged her and she calls me a friend' _ he thought to himself.

"Hi Draco how can I help you." She said, Draco was having second thoughts about asking her to marry him but then he thought that he already bought the ring and his mom already gave him the dress and made the wedding plans so he was going to go for it.

He got down on one knee, pulled something out of his pocket and then said. "Hermione Granger, I loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. And I know that I have been a bit rude for the past 6 years but I promise I won't do it ever again. And I will care for you, and love you and even start a family with you if you will please marry me."

He opened the box and it had the most beautiful diamond ring that she had ever seen. She started crying tears of joy and then with a smile and a voice shaking with excitement, she said, "Yes, I will marry you, I love you so much and I forgive you for all of your rudeness." And with that he got up put the ring on her finger, and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, one that no one had ever given her before. It showed her that he cared, and that he will love her forever.

And she will love him back, unconditional and undying love, forever and always, together.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione's parents' faces were beaming with joy, "Our daughter is getting married!" Sad her mom. "We are going to have a step son!" said her dad. "Wait, are you-"Hermione broke off the kiss and then said, "No I'm not, but I probably will be soon." Draco smiled at that and said, "Yes you will, with a little help from me." He pulled her into another kiss and sent an owl off to his parents telling them that she said yes, and they might be a little late. "Where's your room?" he asked with a smirk, and Hermione led him there, shut the door, locked it, and put a silencing charm on it. "Now Why don't we make a family." He said, she giggled at that pulled him onto her bed and they undressed each other. Kissing deeply, while their tongues did another battle. Both moaning in delight they savored every moment of it. This wasn't just shagging, this was love. He kissed her neck, her chest, and then sucked on her left nipple. She arched her back in delight and wanting. He came back up and started kissing her again and she didn't even have to ask this time when he dove into her and moved in and out, in and out, and in and out again. She moaned and then pleaded, "Faster, faster, harder, please." He smiled and did as she said with pleasure. They kept going like that for what seemed like an hour, but they knew it was only about half of that time when they finally collapsed onto each other. Breathing heavily he said, "I love you Hermione Granger." She looked up at him and said, "I love you too Draco Malfoy." And with that they were done. Just lying there trying to catch their breath. Finally once their breathing was at normal pace Draco said, "Hermione I have to go back now and finish the wedding plans with my parents." She sat up and then said, "Can I come with you to meet your parents, then we can be together once they hear about the news, I don't know if the owl is there yet." He turned around and said in a gentle voice, "Yes, you can come." So they got dressed and went back to the sitting room where their parents were still sitting looking overwhelmingly happy. She walked up to them and said, "Mom, dad, I'm going to go with Draco to Malfoy Manner to see his parents. They looked at her and her dad said, "Ok dear have a nice time." And then they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Once they were at the Malfoy Manner, Narcissa introduced them, Lucius not talking much. It made Hermione nervous, for one thing, Draco's family is very racist about _'mudblood' _, and for another thing, Lucius doesn't look very happy at all with her being in his house.

'_Well he is just going to have to deal with me, especially if I am going to live in their house.'_

Once Hermione got that into her head she seemed a little less nervous.

'_Of course he is missing a wonderful opportunity of being on my good side; I could be a wonderful step daughter if he would just get over himself.' _

Once she was done introducing them, she sat down and showed Hermione the wedding plans. "Did I miss anyone?" She asked Hermione in delight, her son was getting married and even if it was with Hermione Granger, it was still nice to have another member in the family and she was going to make her time that was spent around her happy and comfortable all the same.

"Yes I think I can add a few people to the lists, but you still did a wonderful job, thank you very much."

Once she said that narcissa's heart filled with happiness and she was glad to have Hermione in the family.

'_She is very kind she will make a great heir to our family one day; maybe she will name it after me!'_

And after that they sat down for some tea and talked, of course except for Lucius.


	14. Chapter 14

While they were having tea they were talking about the wedding plans, and about Hermione's life, and so forth. When they were done narcissa said, "Here are the wedding plans you can alter them however you like, after all it is your wedding." And she took the plans and flooed out of Malfoy Manner and into her living room, where her parents were waiting for her with the smile still on their faces. "Oh my gods you are getting married, we have to by your dress, and make the plans and oh isn't this wonderful!" Said her mom with an excited and unusually high pitched voice. Then once they calmed down Hermione said, "Mom I already have a wedding dress and we already have the plans almost finished." There was a pause and then her mom said, "Oh, I don't remember you telling me about a dress." Hermione paused for a moment and then said, "Draco's mom gave me her wedding dress, and she also made the wedding plans, she just wants me to see if I want to change anything so I'm going to go in my room and work on it." And then she went to her room and read through the plans again seeing if Narcissa missed anything.

"Yes she did miss some people." She started to add to the list of people she wanted to invite to the wedding.

Hannah Abbott, Katie bell, Cho chang, Michael corner, Creevey brothers, Hagrid, Angelina Jonson, and Oliver Wood. And so on.

Then there was the not to invite list. Well there was nothing to change there.

Then there was another yell from the sitting room, and she had a feeling that it was Draco again. She walked out, and there he was, standing there looking all sexy and stuff. She said, "Hi Draco." And he walked over to her and kissed her again. "Mrs. And Mr. Granger do you mind if I stay the night?" He asked. They shook their heads and said, "No, we don't mind, but we don't have any spare rooms so you will have to stay with Hermione if you don't mind." He looked at them with a big smile and then said, "No I don't mind, she is going to be my wife after all." And they went to Hermione's room and she said, "Why do you want to spend the night here?" He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, then she sighed and started changing into his pajamas. She laid down on her bed and said, "Good night." And he laid down next to her and they fell asleep almost instantly.

They woke up the next morning cuddled up close to each other, their bodies fitting perfectly together. They got up and put their clothes on. Then they walked out to Hermione's living room where her mom and dad were sitting, they turned around and her mom said, "Hay honey, we have coffee made if you want some. Draco would you like to stay for some too?" He nodded and went to the kitchen to get him and Hermione some. "Here you go love." He said with a smile. She took the cup and said, "thank you _love_." He looked back at her with a smirk and they sat and started to talk about the wedding, and Draco's life, and stuff. After about an hour Draco stood up and said, "I have to go now." He kissed his Fiancé goodbye and he flooed back to Malfoy Manner. "Such a nice man isn't he," Her mom said in a kind voice, Hermione nodded and went back to her room.

Draco sat in his sitting room with his father and said, "If she's going to live with us then you might as well at least try to get along with her." Lucius sighed and then said, "Yes I guess you are right, but tell me what suddenly made you decide you love her?" Draco looked at him for a few moments and then answered, "I have always loved her I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would do something bad to me for allowing what you call '_filthy blood'_ in our lives." Lucius looked at him and finally understood how his son felt about her and then decided that he will _try_ to get along with her. He said, "Why don't you go see If she wants to come over for lunch and have some tea." He nodded and flooed to her house.

There was another scream from the sitting room and she knew that it was Draco. She walked to where her fiancé was and kissed him their tongues doing another battle. He broke it off and then asked, "Do you want to come for lunch and have some tea." She nodded and then kissed him again and she got her wedding plans and flooed to Malfoy Manner. Once they were there, Lucius pored the tea, and sat down next to Hermione. She felt weird and wondered why he was being nice to her but decided she was going to take advantage of it and try to be nice back. She handed narcissa the wedding plans and she looked at them and said, "They are lovely dear, I will send the invitations out." And with that she went up to her room, leaving Draco, Lucius, and Hermione alone. There was an awkward silence and then Lucius said, "So Hermione, how's the weather?" she held back the urge to giggle, she could tell that he was trying to create some type of friendly conversation so she just said, "Oh it's ok, I love the rain." And then said, "Um, me too." He tried to create conversations and she noticed that he wasn't very good at it. Once they were done her and her husband flooed home and they went into her room. "So, what do you want to do, it's only 4:00." He turned around with a smirk on his face and said, "Oh, I'm sure I can think of a few ideas." He put a silencing charm on the door, and walked over to the bed. He took her shirt off, and she started unbuckling his belt. He pulled the bra off her with ease and she took his pants off he pulled her pants and under wear off at the same time and she took his boxers off. They started kissing deeply and she spread her legs apart ready for entrance. He dove into her and she arched her back and moaned in pleasure, wanting more. She didn't even have to ask when he started going faster and harder exploring new areas inside her their tongues doing a vicious battle and they went on for about 45 minutes until they collapsed breathing heavy, "I love you Hermione." He said, "I love you Draco." and then they were done.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been two weeks since she was supposed to have her next period. She was starting to get worried. So she went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. And she went to the bathroom and used it. She had to wait for five minutes and when it was done she looked and it turned up positive. She screamed in happiness. Her parents walked in and said, "what's wrong is everything ok, what are you holding?" she showed it to them and they screamed in happiness too. "We're going to have a grandchild." She went to the sitting room and said, "I'm going to tell Draco!" and with that she Flooed to Malfoy Manner.

When she got there everyone was in the sitting room. She walked up to Draco and said, "Can I talk to you alone?" He looked at her suspiciously but then nodded and took her to his room. It had a king sized bed and was even bigger than the sitting room. He looked at her and said, "What is it love?" She hesitated for a moment, not knowing how he would take the news then said, "Draco I'm pregnant."

His mouth fell open and his face lit up with joy. "That's wonderful! We have to go tell my parents!" She sighed in relive. And they went to tell Draco's parents. "Mom, dad Hermione is pregnant!" their mouths dropped open too. Then Narcissa walked up and hugged Hermione. "That's wonderful honey, what will you name it?" She thought for a minute and then said, "Bella, if it's a girl." Then Draco pitched in, "And Drake if it's a boy." And then they sat down for tea. After tea, Draco and Hermione flooed to her house where Hermione's parents were waiting. Still a happy look on their faces. They walked up and hugged Draco, then Hermione and they went up to her room. "So we're going to have a kid." Draco said in an exasperated voice. Hermione looked at him and all of his sexiness and then said, "Yah, we are." He turned around, scooped her up, and kissed her. "I love you so much Hermione." She looked at him and said, "I love you more." He kissed her again and then said, "I love you most." She smiled and he walked her to the bed and laid her down. Then he walked to her dresser and got out some pajamas and undressed her and put them on. He walked over and got into his pajamas and laid down next to her he pulled her close to his body and they fell asleep almost instantly.

_Draco was sitting outside of a room crying when a healer came out and said, "I'm sorry but your baby died and your wife died with it. He didn't believe him so he ran into the room and saw her laying their clearly dead, and the baby on the table next to her also dead he collapsed and started crying like he has never cried before, then he saw the healed come up and say, "I am truly sorry but the blow from the car was too bad, and I think that the damage was beyond any of our help." He rolled over on his back and cried even harder. _

"Draco, what's wrong love, are you ok?" It was Hermione, she looked worried, and apparently he was crying in his sleep. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:00 in the morning. He looked in her big brown eyes and said. "I'm fine I just had a bad dream." She looked back at him and said, "Do you want to talk about it?" he smiled and said, "No honey, you just get some sleep." She listened and turned back on her side and fell asleep instantly.

He stayed awake for the rest of the night and decided to get up at around 8:oo, he tried to get out of bed carefully as to not wake Hermione up. Once out of bed, he got dressed and went to the sitting room where his parent-in-laws were waiting. They looked up and said, "Do you want some tea dear, it's in the kitchen?" He nodded and went to the kitchen to get some tea. When he came back Hermione was sitting with her parents and talking. He went back to the kitchen to get her some too, and when he came back she said, " Thank you honey, how are you feeling?" He looked at her, not wanting to talk about the dream he had last night and then just said, "Fine." He sat down next to them and joined the conversation. Then he flooed back to Malfoy Manner.

"Hi, Draco how was your sleep?" He looked at them and said, "Very shitty I had the worst dream ever." Narcissa looked at him and said, "Do you want to tell us what it was?" He decided that he might as well tell someone, so he told them everything. Draco said to him in a comforting voice once he was done, "It's natural to have dreams like that, I had those dreams all the time when your mom was pregnant." He nodded and turned away to go to his bedroom and decided to try to get some sleep. He was, after all very tired. Once he laid in bed he fell asleep almost instantly.

Hermione was in her room, drinking some more tea, and wondering what it was he was dreaming about that made him cry last night. She also wondered what he was doing right now. She decided to floo to his house and ask his parents if they knew what he was dreaming about, and they told him. "He dreamed that you got hit by a car and both you and your unborn baby died." Narcissa said. Hermione looked shocked and then said, "That's awful, I hope he doesn't have dreams like that for the whole nine months until the baby is born." Then she asked them, "Where is he?" Lucius turned to her and said, "He is in his room." She nodded and went to his room, when she got there he was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up. So she brought up one of his chairs next to his bed and waited, watching him sleep.

'_He looks so calm and peaceful, he is very beautiful when he sleeps. His body always feels warm when he is wrapped around me in his sleep.'_

After about an hour he woke up and saw her watching him. He sat up and said, "what are you doing." She answered back, "Waiting for you, we were supposed to have lunch at my parents' house remember?" he jumped up, looked at the clock, and quickly got dressed. Hermione and him flooed to her house and sat down with her parents.

'_This is going to be a long day'_ He thought to himself, and then he joined into the conversation, and ate a biscuit.


End file.
